The present invention relates generally to ventilators for disposal over an open roof ridge of a building, and particularly to deflecting walls located behind openings in outer baffles of a ventilator to prevent or at least severely limit wind-driven rain and/or snow entering through the openings from entering into the interior of the ventilator and building.
A number of U.S. patents show the use of openings in the outer walls or baffles of a roof ridge ventilator. These include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,263, 4,558,637 and 4,903,445 to Belden, Mason and Mankowski respectively. None of these patents show means that would be effective to prevent the entry of wind-driven water or snow into the ventilator unit and thus into the attic area of the building on which the unit is disposed.